Its Not Over
by SpitKill
Summary: The giants have been defeated. Percy is devastated over his friends deaths. None more than his Wise Girl's though. With his request to the Gods he will return to the legion and retake his place as Praetor. With Reyna by his side, they will bring prosperity to Camp Jupiter. But will it be enough to stop the final threat to Olympus. PercyxReyna.
1. New Beginnings

**(A/N) Well, I have decided to take a short break from writing professional stuff. Honestly, published writing is a massive head ache and I have been wanting to write something just for fun, and seeing this is a fan fiction which I love reading I have decided to write one of my own. If you notice I have written three other stories, let me save you the time and tell you they suck. That was long before I began my actual writing career and got somewhat good at it. I may not be an awesome writer, but I am hoping to put my own little twist on the final battle of the giant war where the story will progress from there. Primordials Vs. Olympians, the pairing will be PercyXReyna. Please read, review and Enjoy!**

Anger coursed through my body. Power rippled through my sword. I was an arc of death and destruction. Monsters that crossed my path, didn't even live to cross blades with me. I have delivered the finishing blow to Clytius just moments ago. My hatred for the giant swells. I watched him stab his spear right into my loves heart. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, lies dead on the battlefield. I could still feel the stab of pain in my heart. We made it through Tartarus for gods sake! Then she dies to a low giant like Clytius. My anger was clearly shown on the battlefield as I had already killed countless monsters. Clytius had of course died at the rage of Athena and I, honestly the giant didn't stand a chance once Athena witnessed the event. I was there only moments to late myself, something I will never be able to forgive myself for.

I scanned the battlefield seeking out my next prey. My eyes locked on Jason who was engaging in single combat with Porphyrion. Rage shook through my body. Where was Jupiter or Zeus! His son was standing toe to toe with his fathers enemy and he did nothing to help him. The thought of the Olympian council disgusted me at this moment, it seemed that once again the demigods were doing all the heavy lifting. This was ridiculous though and it was about to be put to an end. I charged towards Jason, no monster daring to cross my path. Jason was like a brother to me now. After Annabeth and I made it through Tartarus we made our peace with no further questions needing to be asked. We fought side by side at the doors of death. He saved my life and I saved his a numerous times since then. A bond between us has grown together, one that could only be forged by death and war.

When I made it to son of Jupiter he was on the ropes. The giant had managed to swat him out of the sky and was preparing to deliver and life taking blow. I quickly rolled behind the giant king praying to my father to join us in combat. I slashed at the giants calf and gold ichor squirted out intensely. The giant bellowed in pain as he whirled around me attempting to impale me. I thought I was dead for sure it was too fast. But sure enough a trident had intercepted the spear. The god of seas, my father now stood before me a smile on his face, "I have been waiting for many years to fight beside you my son. Let us kill this giant as equals!"

The battlefield ceased around us as Jason, Poseidon and I stood toe to toe with giant king. He was the only commander left, the Olympians and the seven had laid waste to the other giants. I shouted at the giant, "Your brother took someone very important to me. I have now killed over half your family, come to me giant, let us fight like gods! The winner will decide the fate of Olympus."

I had learned in Tartarus that if we could kill the giant king and all of his siblings Gaea would not be able to rise. She needs Porphyrion to rise. I was about to take the Queen and put the King in check mate in the same move. Many people were shocked at my words, Tartarus changed many things about me, down there it was kill or be killed. And I killed, and I killed, for her. They have taken her from now and for that they must pay.

The eldest son of Gaea charged at me with pure anger and hatred. I looked at my father and nodded. I still didn't see Jupiter, but no matter, my father and I were going to end this once and for all.

Jason knew what to do as soon as Poseidon stomped on the ground. He jumped for me and grabbed my hands lifting me into the air. The monsters were thrown to the ground. The giant king stumbled and my father now faced him in single combat while Jason and I levitated in the sky. I smiled at my brother, "You ready to bring the rain."

He smiled back, "Lets show the big three what happens when they work together!"

You see Greece is an Island. What always surrounds an Island. Obviously water. Jason called upon the storm and as the ground continue to shake at the wrath of Poseidon I drew water vapor from the storm, faster than the storm was forming. Jason concentrated trying to produce a bigger storm. I had raised the humidity level almost so high that it felt like we were in the sea. Porphryion clearly slowed down with so much pressure in the air. I willed the water from the ground as well. Jason was practically fueling me with power. I felt nearby springs erupt. Until a giant wave of water suspended in mid air. Poseidon turned and shielded the crowd of demi gods and gods while I unleashed the wrath of oceans upon the giant. I quickly boiled the water, to water that was so hot that most of it evaporated. The giant screamed in pain, then the water froze so cold it turned solid. But that wasn't my doing it was Poseidon's. Jason and I dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Zeus then finally showed up and launched the master bolt at the ice. The ice shattered into a million pieces. Unfortunately for us, the giant was still not dead but split in half. His legs were gone so he could no longer stand. He screamed in pain and ichor decorated the ground with cruelty. Jason and I walked over to the giant who was thrashing in pain. I jumped onto the giant and injected my sword into his stomach. Jason then brought down a lightning bolt striking the giant straight in the face. The giant laughed and screamed, "You think this is over young demigods! Kill me! I beg you, I just hope you realize this war is far from over. Don't get your hopes up for peace just yet."

Zeus then walked over to his bane and said, "Oh don't worry my old friend. This... Is over!"

Zeus took his master bolt and injected it straight into the face of Porphryion. The giant then disappeared into a golden dust. Our side went up with cheers and the rest of our forces crushed the monster army that once stood before us. Jason and I however just sat there on the battlefield. We were both far to tired to do anything else. Now that the adrenaline has subsided I realized my leg was pretty much broken. My ribs were mangled, my left arm was fractured at least. Jason seemed to be having about the same problems as me though, at about this time. We looked at each other and smiled though. After only a few minutes more cheers went up and we knew the battle, no the war had been won.

Sadness swept over me like a tidal wave. We had won but at what cost. Clarrise was dead, Annabeth was dead, the Stolls, had fallen in their fight against Gration with Hermes. Thaila was in a coma but that may or may not be temporary. Annabeth was dead, if only I had been faster, stronger, I could've saved her. I did so much to keep her alive through this war, Hades, I even went to Tartarus for her. Now she was dead. So many more of my friends were dead, as happy as many were that the final battle had been won, everyone was sad of the losses that they are only now getting to realize. We lost more leaders in this war than anything, Frank burned up with his stick in a fight with Leto, who knows how that worked out, but I am not about to go and ask. Leo had been squashed by several giants, it was just too much for him. Three of the eight were dead. It only left, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Piper, and me. After the dead had been gathered, we all stood in the center of the field, when Zeus zapped us all back to Olympus.

Time passes in a blur. Zeus explained to us that he had been captured at the beginning of the battle, knocked out by Porphryion and was going to be a sacrificed to resurrect Gaea, but he awoke when the Earth began to rumble. He also goes on and on about the bravery of the Gods and it made me sick.

Zeus boomed, "And finally, the five remaining heroes of the prophesy. Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, step forward."

Piper froze but Jason gently nudged her forward, giving her all the strength she needed to go out there and bow before the council. Aphroidte and Zeus locked eyes clearly having a mental discussion on what her reward would be. Finally Zeus says, "Your gift should you just to choose to accept is become immortal. Your part in the seven was crucial, Aphrodite and I have decided to say that you have earned this gift. You did your part and we now offer you the chance to serve on the Gods council. Do you accept?"

Piper looked at Jason questioningly, and he gave her a very reassuring smile. She then turned her eyes changing colors as she did so, "I graciously accept the councils offer lord Zeus!"

The council then said a quick ancient Greek prayer and Piper glowed for a short moment. Zeus boomed, "All hail the Goddess of Passion and Heritage."

People returned his cries and the room went silent once again. Of course another chair appeared in the room, but Piper remained by Jason's side for the moment. Lord Hades stood next, "Hazel, I will offer your gift first. I know you do not want immortality, as much as I would love to give it to you I have decided upon a better gift."

We all looked at Lord Hades curiously him and Zeus locked eyes for a moment before Zeus smiled and motioned him to continue. Lord Hades boomed, "Your out of your time Hazel, I offer you the gift that no one has been ever offered before. I offer you the ability to transfer yourself between Elysium and the mortal world. You will be able to do this, and if you choose you could forever stay in Elysium! But as long as you are mortal you could travel back and fourth. I know your mother misses you dearly. As does the son of Mars. Do you accept my offer daughter?"

Hazel looked at the council with tears in her eyes. I worried for my young friend, I had hoped she wouldn't take a dark path for the rest of her natural life, but not it seems she has no reason to even be sad. I envy her gift honestly, I wish I to could go see my friends and family in the afterlife. Hazel sobbed out, "I accept your offer with the up most appreciation!:

Hades came and hugged his daughter tightly. It was a good display of affection from the Lord of the Dead and I didn't think he had it in him! He then pulsed some power through Hazel and she glowed with darkness for a moment. When the lights died down she stood back in line with the rest of five heroes.

Hades remained standing as he announced loudly, "Nico Di Angelo! My oldest son, and only living son! Step forward."

Nico stepped forward with confidence. The boy was sixteen now and I was very proud of my little cousin, he took charge of the seven when Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus, even when Jason was to distraught to handle it, Nico pushed forward! Zeus and Hades locked eyes again before Zeus motioned him to continue, "Son. You did the House of Hades proud in this war. You deserve nothing less than Godhood. My first son, to ever receive such an honor. I am very proud of you my boy. Do you accept my offer?"

Nico held back tears that I could see in his eyes. He announced loudly and confidently, "I accept your offer father."

The council all said the same prayer and Nico glowed with power in the center of the room. Hades shouted with pride, "All hail the God of Ghost, Shadows, and Darkness!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the first son of Hades to ever be made into a God! A chair pushed the council down one where Nico could take his seat next to his father. But he remained by my side. Jupiter stood from his throne with a look of pride, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. My son, who fought gallantly with the house of Poseidon in the final battle with the giant king, even when I could not. For that not only does the council offer you Godhood but a place on this council. As the Patron of Juno and my own son you will fit right in with the Olympians on this council."

Jason beamed at Piper as his girlfriend and me as his best friend. Jason drew his sword and lightning struck it his body pulsed with power, "I accept your offer Lord Zeus."

I rolled my eyes as my friend was clearly trying to upstage Zeus in the theatrics. I held back my laughter apparently as did the eldest Olympian Gods. Poseidon elbowed Hades and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "That boys a chip off the old block!"

Both gods busted out into laughter as Jason blushed and Zeus glared at his brothers. They both held their hands in surrender and began the ancient Greek chant. Jason stood proud as energy powered him. He then stood in God form as a chair on the council was added on the end by Dionysus. Instead of Jason going to his throne though he announced, "I will stand with my friends until the reward ceremony if that pleases the council."

I beamed at my friend with pride. Zeus gave Jason and nod and the whole room began to shake as Poseidon stood up. Before he could say anything I said, "Father before the council decides to give any further rewards, which I must assume will be mine considering I am the only one left I must ask a favor of Lord Hades before we do anything further."

Hades looked at me with a sad expression, "I cannot bring anyone back from the dead Perseus you know that."

I grinned sadly, "That is not what I ask of you Lord Hades. I have a challenge."

I took a piece off my armor and through it on the ground. The whole room gasped. I first turned to Nico and said, "Make sure I make it Elysium after all did, I beg you brother."

Before he could say anything I said, "I challenge Lord Hades to a fight in single combat to the death."

The whole council had looks of horror on their face. Lord Hades looked like he had been kicked in the soft spot. He walked over to gauntlet and before he picked it up Poseidon boomed, "Don't you dare Hades. I will have war with you if you do this. Perseus is just grieving. I beg you not to accept the challenge. Think of everything he has done for you and the House of Hades! Think of everything he has done for your family."

Hades eyes widened and realized Poseidon was right. Hades kicked the gauntlet back to me, "I cannot do it Perseus I am sorry."

My eyes widened, "You disgrace the council with your cowardice."

Many gave me disapproving looks. My friends in the crowd attempted to approach me, but I hit the ground with a small earthquake not allowing anyone to advance towards me. I couldn't handle living without Annabeth. I had decided that the second the council meeting started. I then picked up my gauntlet and through it to the person I knew wouldn't refuse my challenge, "I challenge Lord Zeus in single combat to the death. Fight or die."

Lord Zeus looked at Poseidon sadly before back at me, "I cannot do it Perseus. You have done to much for me. To much for Olympus. I should be rewarding you beyond your wildest dreams, I cannot kill you nephew. I am terribly sorry."

I looked at my gauntlet I shock. No one would do it. No one would kill me. I can't kill myself, that wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair. It wasn't fair to do any of this. The council just watched me clearly wary of the next move. I fell to my knees in a depression. Jason and Nico tried to approach me, but I slammed my fist into the ground causing the room to shake with fury. I looked at Nico, "You are one of my best friends, brother I beg you to kill me."

Nico looked at me tears coming out of his eyes, "I can't Perce. I know you lost Annabeth. I know you lost your friends your family. But you can't just give up like this Percy, this isn't the person I looked up to. Your just grieving."

Some of my Roman friends who had been standing in the back looked at me, their leader sadly. My Greek friends had tears in their eyes. The person to comfort me next was Athena who came down and hugged me tightly, while tears spurred out of my eyes. The whole council was shocked by Athena's move. Then the real Athena came back and took a step back and slapped me. I fell to the ground and then gave Athena a small look of pain. She whispered, "How dare you. She died loving you Perseus Jackson. She died fighting for Olympus. She died fighting for your future with her together. She fought for your future. Don't your dare disgrace her like this."

Tears were coming down Athena's eyes as well. My eyes widened and I began to apologize but she held up her hand, "Listen to your father hear out his offer, deny it, ask for something else. You must live on Perseus for her."

She walked back to her throne and I stood up. Every mortal, and immortal pair of eyes were on me. I looked at the ground sadly, "Father if you still feel me worthy I would like to hear your offer."

Poseidon gave me a sad smile, "Percy for you my son. I offer something that I know you will refuse. So it is not that I don't find you worthy, but I won't waste your time with offering you Godhood. As much as I want nothing more than for you to fight by my side throughout the ages I know you will not take it. So son for the first time, I say ask your gift. Name your price. You are to be rewarded and the council certainly agrees with that."

They gave me a moment to think on it. I knew what I wanted though and I couldn't have it. I begrudgingly said, "I wish for two apples from the Garden of Hespredies. Should I ever find someone again who I wish to spend eternity with, or by someway the fates do me a favor, I would like to have the option to become immortal one day perhaps. I want access to the sky and underworld, should I ever wish to fly the sky or just come for a training visit in the underworld. I wished to not be struck down by my uncles. With the permission of Praetor Reyna, and Lupa I wish to return to the legion. If I return to Camp Half Blood all I will see is the memories I had with her. If I am to move on I can't do it with my Greek Friends. Finally I wish for their to be a city built for Greek and Roman demigods retired. Much like New Rome, but for both cultures. One that will stand for thousands of years. I don't ask for much. Not in comparison to how much I have lost. It just seems like no reward could be appeasing to me any longer."

The council had a series of nods and no one questioned my request. Lord Zeus said, "Olympus will forever be in your debt my nephew. Your request will be put into affect immediately."

Hera, Zeus, and Hades came towards me. Hera came with a bag and offered it to me with a smile. We were on better terms once I made it out of Tartarus. She may still not be my favorite person, but after I seen how much she did for Jason and I in the end I forgave her. Zeus and Hades gave me their blessings to not only enter their domain but to use it as well. I could feel the power of the dead and the sky roll through my body. Zeus looked towards Hephaestus, "I request you and Athena begin to build this city in Kansas somewhere. Preferably in the middle of no where. With powerful barriers that every god on the council will bless. Now for the real party on Olympus. We are now in a time of peace and prosperity let us all start it off with a night we won't forget!"

**(A/N) Percy was grieving with depression obviously. I know he seemed a little OOC, but he has been through Tartarus, literally, and he lost Annabeth. It will not take long for him to take comfort in Reyna, it will however take long to develop that into a relationship! This is only the beginning so tell me what ya think! Please Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Moving on

**(A/N) One more opening chapter to the story. If I get more than ten reviews on a chapter I will update again the next day. Other wise the updates will be coming between a week and three days. My chapters are all between 3-5k words. You won't have a shorter chapter than that, you may have a longer chapter, but that is unlikely as well! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

The party was great. It really was. My mood is what wasn't great. Despite being sad though I did dance the night away with a small smile on my face. I danced with Thalia despite the ugly looks I received from Artemis, and the other hunters. I may be respected by most of the hunters these days, but that doesn't mean they like it when I dance with one of their own. I danced with most the goddesses including Aphrodite who tried to seduce me into her Palace. If not for Hazel I very well may have been dragged off into the palace of love with an overwhelmingly attractive goddess. I guess life could be worse. I danced with Katie Gardner my friend from the Demeter cabin at Camp Half Blood, Piper, Hazel, and honestly so many girls I can't even remember who I have danced with. The night was coming to an end as a slow song was coming on. Then an unexpected member of the Roman legion approached me. Reyna. She smiled at me and I observed her only for a split second. She looked very beautiful, it made me question if she really was a daughter of Bellona and not Venus. She was wearing a stunning black dress which made her midnight black eyes shine in the moonlight above Olympus. She asked, "Can I have a dance Percy?"

I gave her a weak smile and walked out with her on the dance floor. It was a little awkward for me at first, because it was mostly nothing but couples on the floor. The muses were also playing a rather slow song, and I pray to my father that I wouldn't step on her with such a slow beat going. We danced in silence for a moment before she said, "You know Percy I am really going to be happy to have you at the Roman Camp more."

My expression didn't give away much, but I was genuinely happy that I wasn't going to have to stay at my home in Camp Half Blood. To many good memories with Wise Girl. Not that I wanted to forget them, I just knew it would be painful everyday. I respectfully replied, "I look forward to working with you praetor."

She gave me a sad smile, "Your the last person in all of Olympus who should be treating me with respect Perseus. For gods sake you are the hero Olympus. Slayer of Titans and giants, if anyone should be showing respect it should be me to you."

I didn't say anything for a moment when she sighed. We were really close, and my eyes never left hers. My mom once taught me to dance and she always told me to never take your eyes off your partner. She could clearly see the pain that I was in. She put her head on my chest as we continued to dance. She clearly was upset just looking into my eyes. She said quietly where only I could barely hear her, "I know you miss her Percy. I only knew her for a short period of time and I miss her. She was something special. I hope when you come back to Camp Jupiter you can find a happy life. And maybe someone to spend it with."

The song came to a close. I took my hand off her waist and thanked Poseidon my dance skills were not overly horrible. I became suddenly aware of how close we were together. She blushed deeply and I felt the color go to my cheeks as well. She said, "I will see you soon son of Neptune."

With that she turned around and walked away. My eyes followed her off the dance floor. Then I turned and walked back towards my table. Zeus came on the mic and gave the last message of how great the next few years would be with nothing but peace and prosperity. Oh if we only knew then how wrong he was.

_1 year later_

One year has blown by fast. One year has come and gone. For One year I have been sitting through these painful meetings. One year ago I lost wise girl. One year I go I was given back my praetor position at Camp Jupiter. One year and I still want to kill Octavion.

I watched the blonde haired legacy of Apollo babel on how we needed more leadership in the senate. I yawned obnoxiously loud getting the attention of the Augur. Octavion spat, "Praetor is their something you wish to say?"

Reyna looked at me with a amused smile curling on her face. I gave her my famous crooked smile then returned my attention to the scowling Octavion, "Octavion, are you trying to challenge me for my spot of Praetor? If that is what you wish, then my friend let us fight for the honor of Rome!"

Octavion paled a ghostly shade of white. I thought I was going to see through his skeleton at any moment. He stuttered out, "No sir, I was just thinking it is high time that someone should be raised to consul of Rome. Lupa has abandoned her spot in order to spend more time with the pact. There are two positions open and I believe the senate should hold an election for just that."

Reyna and I both rolled our eyes. I was about to retort when suddenly the room went dark. It was the middle of the day how is that possible? Suddenly an explosion came in the middle of the room and the God of Shadows stood before us. He shouted, "Perce I need you. My father is fighting him off, I couldn't stop him! He is so powerful!"

I jumped out my chair and ran to my cousin Nico and patted him on the back trying to keep him calm.

I smiled at him grimly, "I defeated our grandfather once, I can do it again, with the assistance of Hades and yourself!"

Nico shook his head in fear, "Not Kronos, Tartarus!"

My eyes widened and the council went into an uproar. I looked back at Reyna and said, "Take care of the camp for me. I will be back...Hopefully."

Before she could protest Nico shadow traveled me to the underworld. I said, "Where is Tartarus? We need Jason and Thanatos down here ASAP!"

Nico shook his head, "Thanatos is MIA, Jason has no power down here. My father was just over there when I left to come get help."

Suddenly a scream let loose, and it sounded like Persephone. Nico grabbed my shoulder and shadow traveled me to Hades Palace where the noise had clearly come from. When we arrived I saw Tartarus walking over Hades limp body and towards Persephone with nothing but lust in his eyes. I drew riptide and charged at the Primordial god. Before I could reach him though he whirled around Spartan kicked me to the ground. Was that a kick? Damn it felt like a bus just plowed straight through me. The god looked like the creature from the band Disturbed. He wore the tunic and his face looked like it was covered in hellfire. I knew this was what fear looked like.

I jumped up and attempted to charge Tartarus once again. This time I dodged his kick and swung at his head. Nico was beside me in a moment attempting to impale Tartarus. He sent a pulse of energy at both of us and roared, "Don't you fools know who I am?"

Suddenly Hades was awake once again. He shouted, "I welcome to you to my domain."

Suddenly Zeus and Poseidon were by our sides. Hades still couldn't get up, but it was nice to have the other two brothers of Kronos on our side. Zeus looked at me, "Percy keep him busy. Your father and I will have to charge some power to send him back to the pit. Without Hades this will be difficult. Nico do what you can to assist Perseus. Daughter get to Olympus NOW!"

At the corner of my eyes I also saw Persephone disappear in a golden flash. Following the orders of my uncle I charged with Nico at my side. I swiped high and Nico swiped low. The god did some kind of corkscrew in between both our blades and managed a right hook to my face and a left kick to Nico's jaw. He flew backwards, and I was in pain, but I refused to give in. I kept swinging and now Tartarus draws his sword that looked to be made out of fire. It was extremely frightening but I held my ground against him. When our swords clashed it was almost as if the fire was a living metal, but I could hear the clash every time they met. Sparks were still flying. I realized the blade had to be some kind of allusion.

I rolled to the left to avoid being impaled, then I shook the palace with a gut churning earthquake. Finally Zeus and Poseidon level their weapons at Tartarus and he laughed, "You have not seen the last of me, nor have you begun to see the power of my family!"

Those were his last words after Zeus and Poseidon fired their weapons on Tartarus. He shattered into a million pieces and the underworld began to shake for only a brief moment.

Suddenly Zeus and Poseidon rushed to their brothers aid. After the war the big three got a long much better than probably in the history of their existence. I don't think it had anything to do that their three most powerful children had all become best friends or anything like that! Oh who am I kidding that's exactly why. We are family, and they were finally reminded of it. On the thought of family Hestia appeared and immediately began to attend to Hades wounds. Zeus and Poseidon gaped at her, when she showed up in Hades domain uninvited! Zeus said, "Sister, why are you here? It is against the ancient laws to enter another's domain without an invitation!"

She gave Zeus a wicked smile that I had never seen from Lady Hestia, "Our brother has issued me a permanent invitation into his domain. After all the family squabbles over the years, I used to be the one who would come and cool our brother off!"

Nico was the only who was smiling now as the other two sons of Kronos gaped at Hestia. After only a minute or so Hades was sitting up scratching the back of his head. He yawned, "Damn, that hurt. Thank you brothers for coming to my aid."

Zeus and Poseidon smiled at their brother. Poseidon said, "It just so happens that Perseus once again has helped the house of Hades. Your son and Perseus fought Tartarus weapon to weapon while we charged up enough power to send him back home."

Lord Hades smiled at me, "I knew I put my blessing in the right faith."

I bowed to Lord Hades deeply. I walked over to Nico and gave him a hug before stepping back and slugging him in the shoulder. He yelped, "What the heck Percy!"

I punched him again, "Three months Di Angelo and not a damn word from you! I talked to Jason more than I talk to you! What wrong with that picture?"

Hades chuckled, "Sorry nephew that was my doings. Nico has been off doing missions for me, as he is my only son you and Nico are the only ones I would trust to do jobs for me. Nico has been in and out of Tartarus collecting recon. Once he realized Tartarus was ready to escape he quickly informed the Olympian council and myself, then went to find you as Tartarus was busting down the gates. So that is truly my bad!"

The brothers of Kronos laughed. Probably at the idea of one of the most powerful deities apologizing to a demigod. Hades didn't comment on it but even he had a small grin on his face.

I then bowed to Lord Zeus and Poseidon for good manners, "My Lords it was a pleasure to serve Olympus once again. Father, I hope Atlantis treats you well? Lord Zeus I know Olympus treats you well as I hear you and Hera are having another child?"

Zeus gave me a smile that lit up half the underworld, "That is correct Perseus. How did you know?"

I gave him a crooked grin, "A certain Goddess of Passion keeps me up to date on the Olympian gossip when her and my cousin stop by for a visit."

Zeus shook his head like the answer was so obvious. Poseidon retorted to my previous statement, "The oceans are restless. I fear that an ancient power is stirring. I pray its Pontus, and not Hydros. Pontus I can convince onto my side and we can be peaceful, if its not then well, how do mortals put it? We are in deep shit!"

I laughed at my father's antics and bowed once again to the two gods, "Father if you ever need help I am only an Iris message away. I must get back to camp though, before people think I have gone off and killed myself. I am sure that the Romans are preparing for war after hearing the word Tartarus!"

I looked at Nico seriously, "We aren't done here. You need to stop by and see me ASAP, because if I have to come down here and find you, our conversation will take place in the pit itself!"

Nico paled in my words and shook his head vigorously in agreement. He knew that the care for my own life was so little that I very well might just do something that crazy. I saluted to my uncles and father and shadow traveled back into the senate room. I knew I hadn't been gone for more than thirty minutes and the council was in an uproar. Reyna was trying to keep control, and when she saw my face she smiled so brightly at me I am pretty sure that her face was going to be hurting later. The whole senate room went silent at my entrance. I looked down at myself and saw ichor on my body, a long with some of my own blood. I blushed because I had forgotten to clean myself up and I knew that Nico and them had to have noticed this. Bastards. I announced, "The primordial God Tartarus sleeps in the pit once again."

I quickly retold the story of our fight and many people stood in awe of my feats. Yes I was getting more and more powerful. Go figure. My care for my own life is low so I am very reckless these days as well. I could see Reyna wanted to smack me, but wouldn't yet do so in front of the senate. I smiled at everyone a little forcefully and said, "Now I don't know about you guys. But I am beat, literally. Now I am going to have to go have dinner in New Rome. If anyone desperately needs me, or has any questions go there to find me! Praetor do you care to join me?"

Reyna smiled at me clearly thankful I was ending this stupid meeting. She nodded and beat her little hammer on the desk, "Meeting adjourned everyone, prepare your cohorts for the war games which are tomorrow. Perseus and I will be serving as referees and battlefield medic. Also Perseus will be back to accepting his 3 on one challenges tomorrow as well. Senate dismissed."

Reyna walked over to me with a frown on her face, "Do we need to take you to the medics first?"

I laughed, "No I am okay seriously. I don't even feel it. I mean he only kicked me, and landed a solid right hook to my face. Lets go get some dinner I am starved Praetor."

I offered my arm to her like a good gentlemen and she laced her hand through it as we walked slowly towards both of our favorite restaurant. Before we could get there though I let go of her hand and walked towards the water fountain drawing water onto me to rid the blood and ichor from my clothes. After only a moment of washing I quickly offered my arm back to Reyna and she shook her head at me as she put her hand through my arm. Walking down the streets of New Rome with Reyna was truly one of the few joys left in my life. We often did this just for fun, or when we had to talk business, or if we just wanted to talk about the past. Over the year she has become my closest friend, and I believe we truly have brought prosperity to the Roman legacy. Sure I miss my Greek friends a lot, but I can't go back there without thinking about her with every step I take. Wise girl is still on my mind all the time, but at least its better here. Here, she died a hero and the Romans honor her, even as a Greek daughter of Athena. There though people still mourn her death and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle something like that.

We arrived at the cafe and ordered our usual, I had some kind of Turkey and bacon sandwich and Reyna had some sandwich with lots of vegetables. I always make the joke, "Do you want some sandwich with those vegetables?"

Then she would always playfully smack me and we would carry on average small talk about the legion. But today she was unusually quiet. I tried not to take note in it, but after we finished eating and she still hadn't said much I decided to break the silence, "Reyna, whats wrong?"

She looked at me sadly, she still barely looked 18 even though she was now like me nearly 21 years old. Though as I watched her she seemed to age. She shook her head, "Its nothing."

I gave her the look and she shrugged, "Seriously Percy I am okay."

I nodded and stood up from the table and through a few drachmas on the table for our tip. Even though you can't use the currency of the gods in a lot of places here, I knew drachmas were good for some other things for nymphs. I offered Reyna my arm once again, as the sun was setting we walked to one of my favorite places in New Rome, the ocean side. Reyna and I had found a spot when we went hiking one time and found this cliff area where it opens up enough to see perfect Ocean view. It only holds enough room to sit two or three people. I grabbed Reyna's hand and shadow traveled us up there.

We took our seats and watched the sun go down slowly. She leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "This take my breath away no matter how many times we see it."

I smiled at her, "It sure is beautiful."

She then picked her head off my shoulder and looked at me seriously, "Do you ever think about, seeing some else? Starting a family? Actually having a care for your life?"

I looked at her sadly, I had a feeling she had been wanting to have this conversation with me for a while. Truth be told, Reyna and I had grown closer than just friends. We would leave camp together secretly at nights to go into the city and do stuff. We would go to dinner with Piper and Jason and just talk about old times and the war. Reyna was like my girlfriend minus the intimate part of it all. I liked Reyna a lot, I just didn't know if I was ready for it again. I sighed, "Look Reyna. I am sorry. You have been the best friend that anyone can ask for. You have been there for me, and I know I have changed. After Tartarus, and after Anna...After Annabeth dying I know I am not the same. Honestly I would love to move on. Its just so painful, because at one point I thought I would be having a family with her, and I would have a care for my life. But its not fair for me to do this to you Reyna. I can't ask you to wait for me."

Reyna fought back the tears and I could see it. I have began to know her well enough I can tell when she is holding back her emotions. I took a deep breath and released it. My father had to me in a vision several nights ago. He told me that no girl would wait forever. Honestly, I want to be Reyna, and I can tell she wants to be with me. I just feel guilty for moving on from Annabeth. My fatal flaw is killing me.

Reyna said, "I just don't want to lose you Percy. You charged into battle with an ancient being that could've flattened you at full power. You didn't know that he was just a figment of that being when you ran to assist Nico and Hades. You could've died. And gods forbid I would've been stuck with Octavion as the other Praetor. Percy I have waited this long for you, a while longer isn't going to hurt me."

Before I could say anything else I heard a voice in my head, "_Move on Perseus. Annabeth would want you to. You have not only my blessing, but hers as well. You must live your life while you are still alive, the time of peace may be coming to an end very soon."_

I recognized this voice to be Athena. I cursed inwardly knowing what I was going to say, "Reyna. I care about you. I care about you a lot. I know... I know its time to move on. You make me happy. More than I thought anyone else could after Annabeth dying. Forgive me if this isn't right, but I have to make sure."

Before she could question it I pulled her in for a kiss. I thought I would feel guilty, but I didn't. The moment felt magical. The ocean beat on the walls of the cliff in approval. I knew my father was watching over us at this moment. I also saw an owl take off into the sky, I knew I truly had Athena's approval. The kiss was slow and tender. She was shocked at first no doubt, but it was sweet. I pulled away from her and she was beaming. She was clearly speechless and I said, "Yeah, definitely not like kissing a relative, thank the gods."

She looked at me questiongly, "I never doubted my feelings towards you Reyna, I had just prayed that they weren't sibling feelings and actual romantic feelings."

She smiled again, and even though this new time of darkness was upon us the future was bright. She pulled me into another kiss that was shorter, but just as sweet. I knew it was getting late so I stood up up and offered her my hand. I shadow traveled us right in front of her house, but she didn't let go of my hand. She said, "What does this mean?"

A smile crept on my face, "It means we are giving us a shot. As a couple."

She smiled and got on her tip toes and pecked me on the lips, "Goodnight son of Neptune, you aren't getting lucky on our first night as boyfriend and girlfriend."

She grinned at me wickedly as she walked towards her door. I gaped at her not expecting that to be her sly response. I winked at her and shadow traveled right in front of her. She yelped for a second and I pulled her in a tight hug whispering in her ear, "Goodnight daughter of Bellona."

With that I shadow traveled into my own room. This night would be one I wouldn't forget.

**(A/N) Let me explain a few things. They only fought a figment of Tartarus. A more violent inpatient side of him. That was not the true primordial fight. The gods are not ready for what is to come and neither are our heroes of Olympus. I couldn't hold long on the PercyXReyna relationship like I had originally planned. My mind works in mysterious ways. Please Review and I hope you enjoyed! **

**PS. The more reviews, the fast I update!**


	3. Living Life

**Chapter 3**

Hand in hand we took the battlefield. Reyna and I stood in front of the active twelfth legion as I announced, "In order for myself to take part in these games I have brought a long two special guest. Please welcome Nico Di Angelo, God of Shadows, and former Praetor of the twelfth legion Jason Grace, God of Lightning!"

Applause went up through the air as Jason and Nico leaned back against a tree smirking at me. I gave them my signature crooked smile and continued, "The teams have changed a little bit, due to my long time friends joining the fight. Reyna and I will be leading the fifth and first cohort. While Jason and Nico will be leading the second, third, and fourth cohort!"

Many people gasped at the numbers I was giving them. Not only did the other team have three cohorts they also had two gods. The members of the first and fifth cohort looked at me in utter disbelief, "What? I had to give them a chance somehow!"

Many people chuckled at this and Reyna finished, "We will not be playing siege today. We will be playing a new game... One that Percy and Nico are quite familiar with... Capture the flag!"

Many people were not happy by this, but others were clearly excited to play something other than siege! I cleared my throat, "The rules are simple. You must hide your flag in plain site. You must capture the flag and return it to your base in order to win. We will play until someone captures the flag. All magical items are a loud and there will be no killing! Any killing will result in a week or two of the fields of punishment where Nico will over see in punishment personally!"

Many campers paled at my threat, but nodded quickly. I then walked to the middle with Reyna as the cohorts cleared a path for us, Nico and Jason came from the other side. I cockily stated, "Good luck boys you are going to need it!"

Jason gave me a sly smile, "Are you kidding? This is like home field advantage!"

That's when I knew it was time to break the bad news, "Cohort 1 and 5 we have the Oceanside! Cohort 2,3, and 4 you have the field of mars. Good luck and lets play!"

Jason and Nico both paled as the whole legion cheered and charged off towards their boundaries. Reyna pulled a flag out of her back pocket the flag was split down the middle one had a dark black pegasus which represented the House of Neptune and the other had a pitch black raven that represented the House of Bellona. Reyna waved the flag, "Cohort one and five follow your praetors!"

A round of cheers went up as we all raced towards the sea. As soon as we got there Reyna handed me the flag, "The honor is your's Praetor!"

I winked at her, "Thank you Praetor, but actually I would like you to plant the flag."

Many people looked at me confused and Reyna took the flag out of my hands. She then drove it into the sand. When she did this I said, "Everyone back up!"

After everyone backed off the beach a bit I summoned a small wave and it swept under the beach. As soon as the water connected with the flag though, before it turned to mush I turned the whole beach into a frozen icicle. The flag was now frozen solid all the way around. I went over and knocked on the newly cube of ice to make sure it didn't go anywhere. My cohorts looked at me in awe. I chuckled, "I don't think they will be getting the flag anytime soon! Now hears the plan!"

I quickly gave a brief plan of what we were going to do. Simple enough. Octavion was going to lead one side of the attack and Reyna was going to lead the other. They were to attack until they could get to the flag. I was going to stay back and play defense for old time sakes, I knew I would have to face both of my friends at some point, so I figured I want to do it on my home turf. After everyone geared up we waited by the flag. We waited for at least five minutes before the horns that were blown across the field signifying the battle had begun. Before Reyna took off she walked over to me and pecked me on the lips, this drew wolf whistles from both the fifth and first cohort. She winked at me, "Play fairly for the two gods now!"

I bowed mockingly to her, "Yes my lady!"

She then shouted, "Fifth Cohort to me... FOR ROME!"

With a loud battle cry both cohorts took off. Octavion obviously being less of a leader in this situation didn't exactly drive the inspiration into our troops like I had wrongly hoped he would! I then steeled my nerves and took refuge in the water as I awaited some new prey. I anxiously awaited for several minutes. I then stretched my senses to see if I could feel anyone or anything lurking nearby. I felt something moving towards me in the shadows at a rapid rate. I quickly rose a massive way out of the sea surrounding the flag with a wall of water. I then dove through the shadow that the wave had created. I hated to stopping during my shadow travel because it was so dark and creepy, but I had to find Nico. After a moment I felt something crash into me from behind and we landed on the other side of the wall of water. I grinned at Nico who face palmed himself. I drew riptide and he took out his stygian iron blade. I quirked, "Where's Jason Nicki?"

Nico scowled at the old nickname Thalia, Bianca, and I still called him, "He is around! Come on Perce you know you can't beat both of us!"

I gave him a sly grin, "We shall see!"

With that being said I charged at Nico. He rose his sword just in time to block my over head strike. Faster than he could even comprehend though I struck in a downward angle almost like a sweeping technique I hit Nico's leg causing him to fall backwards. I attempted to impale him on the ground, but he shadow traveled. The whole beach filled up with laughter. Suddenly giant cracks appeared in the ground and several skeleton warriors were preparing to attack me on each side. I willed the wall of water over to me and swept the warriors out to sea though. I shouted, "Come on Nicki, was that the best you got!"

I heard a low growl and suddenly several hell hounds stepped out of the shadows. One attempted to pounce on me but I slashed right through it, just like butter. Another was going for my back but I quickly whirled around cutting his head clean off. In matter of seconds I had defeated the hell hounds. Then I realized I had lost focus on the flag. I saw Jason approaching from the sky and lightning struck my iced flag which caused the ice to shatter and the flag to fall to the floor. I quickly spurred forward and slashed at the shadows where I caught Nico by surprise. He appeared in plain site now clutching his arm, "Damn Percy that hurt!"

I laughed, "Then forgive me for this cousin!"

Before Nico could react I delivered a swift spin kick to the side of his head. Nico crumbled to the ground at the force of my blow. I then turned my attention to Jason who had landed on the ground and much to my amusement began to slip on the icy beach that I had created earlier. I skated on the ice expertly and Jason barely managed to even raise his sword to me. I quickly began to circle him causing him to move to much. Then to save my friend from embarrassment I disarmed him landing his sword in the ice nearby. Jason huffed and I tried to point my blade to his throat, but a bolt of lightning hit me dead on sending me back a good twenty or thirty feet. I could hear the bells ringing in my head. It took me a moment to find me feet and when I had, Jason and Nico were both back up. Jason had struck the ice with lightning and now they were both moving at full speed again. I huffed in annoyance. Jason and Nico both glared at me though. They began to trek their way towards me and I grinned, "Sorry boys, Jason let me show you why you should stay in the air!"

Before they could even comprehend what I was saying I stomped my foot on the ground causing the world to rock. Both my friends were thrown to their feet and I could see Reyna coming into the clearing with a flag clearly in her hand. I let out a sigh of relief knowing I was not going to have to continue my two on one fight with gods. Thankfully they had restrained from using Godly energy on me thus far, but I knew they wouldn't have kept that up much longer. As soon as Reyna reached our flag the horns went up through the air. The Lares that were reffing the game bellowed across the sky, "Team Bellona and Neptune win! Ave the Praetor's!"

I ran over to Reyna and picked her up happily! I heard Jason and Nico groan from behind me as they stood up. I sat her back on the ground and looked at them expectantly, "Good fight boys! You guys have been lazy the past few months I can tell! Last time it took a lot more energy to beat you bums!"

Jason cracked his neck violently, "Well Geez sorry, Perce, we don't exactly have all day to train anymore!"

I laughed, "Oh come on Sparky, you know I only train fourteen hours a day!"

Nico and Jason both shook their heads at me not doubting a word I was saying. It wasn't quite fourteen truth be told, it was probably closer to twelve or ten! Nico came over and locked arms with me, "Good match Percy! It seems that my hiding in the Shadow trick didn't work the way I had hoped it would!"

I clapped Nico on the shoulder, "Perhaps next time oh mighty Olympians!"

Jason and Nico both opened their arms and we pulled it into a group hug while the entire legion was watching! I separated from my cousins, "Alright guys, don't forget our big 3 kid meeting next weekend. Jason don't forget to send Thalia an IM I do not want to be getting a bolt in the butt when I see her next time!"

Jason grinned at me, "You know there is no avoiding that bro! I will see you next weekend, I have to return to Olympus!"

I smiled at Jason as he disappeared in a golden flash. Nico then walked over to me, "Actually Percy I was hoping to stay a while and have a word with you in the Praetor house. There are some important matters we need to discuss."

By the way he said important I knew it wasn't good. I asked, "Should both Praetor's be present during this?"

Nico shook his head, "Its not necessary, but if you want to include Reyna, then that is fine by me."

I turned to look at Reyna, who was listening to our entire conversation, as was the legion though, they were clearly interested in what Nico and I had to say to each other. Reyna gave me a nod clearly saying she wanted to apart of the meeting and I shook my head again in acceptance. I addressed the legion, "You all fought like true Romans today. For once I have decided to give everyone the day off from here. It is still fairly early and I expect everyone to take advantage of the extra day off. With it being Sunday tomorrow, I know most will be down tomorrow, so I must encourage you to do something constructive. That is all!"

Dakota the centurion of the fifth cohort shouted, "Ave! Praetor's Percy and Reyna!"

The rest of the legion repeated his cry and headed back to their barracks to either rest or just enjoy the day off. Nico, Reyna and I however began our walk to the Praetor houses. We always choose to have private meetings here for several reasons. One it is blocked off to even the Gods. Three no one can ease drop on these conversations because they are sound proof. Three no Roman in their right mind would approach the Praetor house without permission. And most importantly it was one of the more comfortable places to be in the whole camp!

Walking into my house it was fairly clean as it always was. Its more of like a log cabin then a house though. It had a small fire place, a miniscule kitchen, which could only make something really small, a decent size queen bed, and a table with two leather chairs around it in case the need arose for a private meeting. Nico took a seat across from me and I took the other seat, while Reyna shyly took a seat in my lap. I am still a guy so I didn't complain, nor did I want her to have to just stand there!

Nico smirked at us before saying, "Now Percy. Whatever I tell you and Reyna here must remain between the three of us for now. I plan to tell Thalia, Tyson, Hazel and Jason next weekend. I know Jason will bring Piper and you can bring Reyna, but other than that no one must know of what I am about to tell you. I am afraid I am going to have to have to ask both of you to swear it on the Styx."

I nodded slowly in understanding, "I Perseus Jackson, swear on the river Styx to never repeat what Nico Di Angelo is going to tell me without proper consent!"

Reyna repeated my oath and we looked at Nico expectantly. He stood up and paced about for a minute. We decided to give him some time to think his words properly and uninterrupted. He finally managed, "I have been in the shadows of Tartarus. I was have been scoping and doing some recon for any mass movements. I was to do this only once a year, by the instruction of my father. It just so happened on my first time down there I ran heard some pretty disturbing things. The Titans are allying themselves with other beings down there. It seems the remaining Titans that have not faded have gathered together and formed an alliance. Tartarus himself sits on this alliance."

Reyna gasped and I stared at Nico frozen in trepidation of what he still had to say. After a minute of him not saying anything my patience grew thin, "What are they trying to do?"

Nico sighed, "Raise an army. Not just of Titans and their original followers though, but beings that have been betrayed by the Gods. I am sure you have heard of the Lady Nyx, she is on this new council of Titans. She is the primordial Goddess of the night, she is not to happy that we put her sister Gaea back to sleep. Her second in command is Erebrus her husband, he is even worse, not as powerful, but much crueler to the Gods. I don't know what the Gods did to these beings, but it couldn't have been good since they keep avoiding it every time I have brought it to the council's attention. Percy, I fear the primordials are rising. Imagine fighting Gaea, but with different domains and several more of them. I had a report the other day from a son of Thanatos in Italy. He told me that a mountain literally stood up and moved. I did some research and found out that their just so happens to be a primordial goddess of mountains, Ourea."

I shook my head in disbelief, we are never going to catch a break, "What do you want me to do about it Nico? This seems beyond my power to help!"

Nico took a sudden interest in the table. It was a few moments before he responded, "I want you to repeat history, but worse this time. Remember when I had you bathe in the Styx, well this will have nothing on what I want you to do next."

Reyna's eyes widened, "No Nico. Percy has done enough for Olympus. He has sacrificed his life many times in order to save the Gods. No more, he has done enough! Please Percy tell him."

I shook my head, "Lets at least here what he has to say Reyna..."

This shocked her into silence. I gave Nico a nod, "I want you to come with me into Tartarus again. There we will make a trek to forge riptide in hellfire, but the kind of hellfire we are looking for is a very specific kind. A kind we can only find in the Palaces of Tartarus himself. It will be able to rip the soul of an immortal. God, Goddess, Primordial or not, the blade will rip their souls out. It will send them to a part of the void where it will take them thousands of years to reform again. But yes, they will reform again. This is only a long time solution to a permanent problem. It won't be easy either. I will have to scour the globe for the necessary objects. This is our only option though, if the primordial do indeed rise. That won't even guaranteed success, but it will tip the odds in our favor!"

Reyna trembled, "How powerful are they?"

Nico whistled a little awed as we could see even he is trying to fathom their power, "They helped the creator Chaos create the world. Chaos is now one with the void though. Hopefully none of us ever run into him. I am sure he's not a bad guy or girl, but needless to say you don't go into the void for a short period of time, once your there, your there for a very long time. A single primordial though is probably the equivalent to the big three combined. Sure five or six Olympians could take a single primordial, but if we are having to fight multiple at once, you can see where this will get ugly!"

I sighed, "How long do we have?"

Nico looked at his watch to remind himself of the date, "Honestly, we have anywhere between, a year and ten years. If any primordial stepped out of the pit now, only one or two at best could do so. The council with your help and the children of the three could easily wipe them off the face of the Earth. I assume though they will bide their time to assemble the family reunion. We aren't fighting Titans anymore guys, these beings are patient, powerful and are willing to do what it takes to insure victory. You heard what Tartarus said yesterday. I fear he is right. We can't even fathom the power of a single primordial much less all 12 of them."

Reyna chimed in again, "I thought there were 14 Primordials?"

Nico nodded his head confirming her statement, "There are fourteen, but Gaea is in a very long time slumber, and Oranos was put in the void, by a weapon that could also reap souls. He still have several millenias before he can return. Anyhow this isn't a current problem Percy. This is just something I want you to think about. I am glad you have found someone else to be happy with again, and I have feeling that is going to be vital in this final war. Keep training hard, but if you have a bucket list, I would start working on it ASAP. I say that as seriously as possible cuz. Once the fighting starts there isn't nothing we can do. We may be forced into some very desperate moves."

I nodded silently thinking for several moments. I then said, "Nico, I have several plans to help us with this war. First I would like a few months though. Some final time of peace that I can spend with my favorite praetor Reyna here. After that I will help you scour the world for answers to find more strength and maybe allies. I know Thalassa and Pontus would help us if we could find them. Aether and Hermera would also side with Olympus. Don't worry to much bro, we have fought wars and one against all odds. We have defied fate several time, lets not lose hope just yet."

Nico's sad face lit up with a bit of hope. I guess him being a child of Hades was having a hard to looking at the positives. Nico shook his head sadly, "Man here I am a God now, I should be the one reassuring you here... Thanks Perce, for the reassurance and just for listening. You to Reyna, make sure my cousin keeps himself out of trouble. I must return to the under world though my lady awaits me."

I groaned, "Who are you having one night stands with now?"

Nico flushed a bit, "A daughter of Aphrodite back at camp. Don't worry about it Perce!"

Reyna and I both scowled at Nico. He just flashed us a wicked smile though and flashed out of the praetor house. Reyna stood up off my lap for the first time and I ran my hands through my hair feeling the familiar stress of war. I truly wasn't ready for another one. I walked over to the kitchen and let turned on the faucet as I controlled the water straight into my mouth gulping it all as soon is it landed in my mouth. I then turned back to Reyna who was eying me curiously. I gave her a wicked grin and shadow traveled up behind her, scooping her up off the ground in a bridal style carry. She started squirming a bit as I dropped her on the bed. She yelled, "Percy!"

I then dropped her onto the bed as well and started tickling her like crazy causing her to laugh and flail around like a fish out of water. I knew this wasn't the time to stress over the war, its like Nico said, now is the time to relax and just have fun while we still can, and I intended to just do that!

After several minutes of messing with Reyna I decided to let her breathe and she gasped sitting up, and taking deep breaths. She looked at me and then shoved me playfully, "You suck Percy! I thought I was going to suffocate!"

I gave her my best innocent smile, "Who would've known a daughter of a war Goddess would be so ticklish."

She shoved me again and we laughed. I then realized how close we were together. My cheeks colored a bit and I looked at her and she was blushing as well. I then closed my eyes and leaned forward as she was clearly doing the same. When I lips connected I felt like fireworks were going off around us. Our kiss was at first slow and soft, but after a few minutes of the steady speed it began to speed up. After another few minutes she was on top of me and we were laying down on the bed. My hands on each side of her hip I felt like I had died and gone to Elysium. Before we could go any further though I broke the kiss, "I know we are twenty years old Reyna, but lets take it a little slow while we have the time. I am perfectly okay with what we are doing now, I just didn't want this to go all the way yet. I mean we just became official last night, I still want to take you out on a date and you know spoil you, before we go any further."

As Reyna did look a bit disappointed at first she nodded her head, "Your right. I want our first time to be special. But lets just continue with where we were for now."

She grinned at me slyly before she went right back at my lips. We did this for at least an hour before we just stopped and laid in the bed next to each other. I had my arm around her as we just laid in peace. I was going to enjoy moments like this. Because I knew that in a years time, peaceful moments like this were probably going to be rare. I swear to myself to make the most of what is left of my short life, because its not over yet!

**(A/N) Okay so now you have a better idea of what is going to be happening in this story. If you are enjoying this please take a look at the Bane Of Olympus as well. I am writing that one to and trying to see which one will be more popular. I will continue the popular of the two at the end of the summer, assuming that I don't finish them by then. I will be writing lemons on my profile, but I will not be including them in this story, I will however add one shots of lemons from parts of this story. This story will remain free of overly explicit content. However the others will be erotic fiction, I have never written one before, but I have always wanted to try it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. A Rise To Power

**Chapter 4**

I had an idea. Was it a good one? Probably...Not. We were in the senate room as I stood before the senate to make a proposition. I was a little nervous to say the least. Reyna and I have been together for a little over a month now. We were happy, hell happier than I even thought possible after all the wars. But now I was doubting myself. I cleared my throat, "I am making a motion today. But first let me ask a few people in the senate a few questions. Octavion, yes or no, has the glorious Empire of Rome prospered since Reyna and I became Praetor?"

Even Octavion had to mutter, "Yes...Yes it has."

I smiled at even Octavion having to concede defeat, "I am glad you feel that way Augur. Gwen, would you say your skill as a fighter has improved since I started working with you and the the other cohorts?"

Gwen gave me a bright smile, "Of course Praetor."

Reyna looked at me questioningly, but I winked at her causing her to blush a bit, and a few of our friends to chuckle, "Dakota, has the recruit and their survival rate increased or steadily remained the same since Reyna and I took this positions of Praetor."

Dakota looked at me surprised, "Praetor recruitment rate is up 28% and the survival rate of our demigods is 98%. The odds of living a life as a demigod have never been higher in the history of Rome. Your leadership has brought prosperity to the Roman Empire."

Now it was my turn to smile widely. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out an envelope. I held it in the air, "This letter. Has been signed by the entire Olympian Council. I am making the motion to raise two new Praetors in-"

Shouting went out through the air Bobby leading the shouts, "You can't just abandon your position as Praetor after all the stats show that you are probably the best one's in the history of Rome!"

People shouted agreements, and I made a motion towards the floor and the whole room began to shake. People eyed me warily at my display of power. Reyna looked at me and she kind of looked pissed. I quickly shouted, "My designation is to indeed have my fellow Praetor and I step down from our seats of power, BUT, the Olympian council has agreed to raise the two of us... To council's of Rome!"

Reyna recoiled and the whole senate went dead silent. I smiled, "You see with the absence of Lupa, in order to spend more time with her pack, she decided to step down. The two positions are open. I would Reyna and I to take these positions and raise two new Praetors. Dakota son of Bacchus step forward."

The room was in dead silence. I said, "If you are willing. I have watched you grow. Your loyalty to Rome is unquestionable. Undeniable. You have gained my respect as a Centurion something that is not easy to do. If you will take it, I offer you my spot as Praetor."

One of the Lares stepped forward, "Jackson you are not allowed to simply hand your position of power down to a lower Roman. Nor do you have the right to take the council of Rome without proper senate election."

The humidity in the air began to rise the Lares were still breathing creatures and I stopped the air circulation around the Lares and he began to suffocate, "Ceaser! You have no right to interfere with my business. Do you dare question the order of the ENTIRE Olympian council!"

Suddenly a God flashed into the room. I knew immediately that this was one of the big three. And after about three seconds I knew it was my father by the way the Earth rumbled and the smell of the sea that was wafting through the room. After another moment two more Gods flashed into the room. The power in this room was immense. Neptune, Pluto, and Jupiter, now stood before the senate as they rose and bowed to the big 3. Pluto smiled fiendishly, "Hello Nephew! We heard that there were issues with you and the daughter of Bellona being raised to council of Rome! Which one is it?"

I bowed, "Its good to see you Lord Pluto. The Lares Ceaser was questioning the order of the council. I ask for his amnesty though, as he was just sticking to tradition."

Pluto scowled, "I will just this once! We are here to see and agree with you and the daughter of Bellona's choices as the new Praetor's as we will raise you to council of Rome personally! We already owe you once again for saving us in your fight against Tartarus. The House of Pluto is in your favor nephew!"

I bowed before my uncle again. I turned back to Dakota, "Do you wish to accept the spot as Praetor, Centurion?"

He stammered, "Why me Percy?"

I clapped him on the shoulder, "I trust you son of Bacchus. I believe with my guidance we will be able to bring further peace and prosperity to the glory of Rome! Should you choose to accept it, I will be with you every step of the way!"

Dakota smiled happily at me, "I accept your position as Praetor graciously!"

I shouted, "Ave the newest Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Dakota son of Bacchus!"

I turned to Reyna who had finally stepped out of shock. I walked over to Reyna, "What say you mi'lady. How does ruling Rome together sound from a higher position. I will explain my reasoning to you later. If you wish to rule by my side more though, choose a worthy new Praetor!"

Her smile widened at my words. She looked out into the senate before saying, "I would like Gwen Daughter of Apollo to take my position as Praetor. She was a Centurion for many years, very experienced, I trust her judgment and leadership ability. If she is to accept it?"

We all looked to Gwen and she blushed, "Shouldn't Hazel take it? I retired nearly three years ago. I am out of practice and everything. Plus I was about to start a family and settle down. I expect the council to keep this to themselves, but Bobby proposed to me on our anniversary just a few nights ago. So I must respectfully deny Praetor, my deepest apologies!"

Many people congradulated Gwen, many had grown up with her and were very happy for. Gwen was such a nice person I felt happy for her that her and the son of Mars had found happiness after the long wars. Reyna waved it off, "No good for you Gwen, I am so happy for you! You know not many demigods get this chance!"

I swear I could see jealousy in her eyes as I watched her say that. I decided I was going to in time offer Reyna immortality with me. Not anytime to soon, but I will offer it to her, even if we break up, she deserves immortality in more than just the eyes of the Roman legends! I looked at Hazel and after so long we were easily able to have silent communication. She could see what I was asking her. She nodded her head, but her face clearly said she wanted an explanation at a later time. I said, "Praetor, perhaps Centurion Hazel would be a fit choice. A child of the big three. A Heroine of Olympus, who else be more fit besides you of course mi'lady!"

She blushed for about a second and then she just smiled at me. She then turned her attention back to formalities and said, "Centurion Hazel, I offer you the spot of Praetor. Do you accept it!"

Hazel stood up, looked at me, then back at Reyna, "I accept this great responsibility and honor proudly. The house of Pluto will be revered in Rome for the first time in hundreds of years!"

I stood up, "Ave Hazel and Dakota Praetor's of the twelth legion!"

Lord Pluto who had watched the entire thing between me and Hazel grinned at me thankfully. Pluto was easily my favorite uncle as he always treated me fairly and in honestly has never tried to kill me. Jupiter then shot Reyna and I with tiny bolts of lightning and he boomed, "All hail the New councils of Rome. The first demigods to take this position in hundreds of years. Hail Reyna Cato, daughter of Bellona, Heroine of Olympus. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Champion of Olympus and slayer of Titans and Giants alike!"

The room went into an explosion of cheers. The gongs on top of the buildings were being rung. Gongs that I have only heard ring once when I took my spot as Praetor. But now the gongs were ringing over and over again. Jupiter cleared his throat, "Lord Bacchus and the other Olympians will be back tonight for a party in New Rome. One that will be completely comped and cleaned by the Gods. This is a big moment for the history of Rome!"

Neptune walked over to me and held his arms out for a hug. For the first time since I saved Olympus I embraced my dad! Many people were shocked by the site, but Pluto and Jupiter actually walked over and shook my hands in congratulations as well. Neptune then gave Reyna a hug to which almost caused her to faint with surprise. I tried not to laugh as Neptune whispered something in her ear and she turned a bright red! I told my uncles, "Make sure my brainless cousins are here tonight my lords! Its been a while since we all partied as a family!"

Jupiter and Pluto nodded at me and flashed out of the room! I looked to Dakota who was now wearing the purple cape and had the tattoos emblazoned on his arm by Octavion. I could see the hatred on Octavion's face, and I chuckled to myself. Hazel got her tattoos from one her friends from the fifth cohort whose name I honestly do not know! I then motioned for Dakota to wrap up this meeting and he did so, dismissing the senate. I turned back to Neptune and bowed, "Thank you for coming to my aid father. I know you and your brother's are very busy, so appreciate your assistance."

Neptune's smile lit up half the room. But then he frowned a bit, "Are you sure this was the right thing to do?"

I nodded and used a form of telepathy he had tought me. The same we talk to creatures of the sea we can talk to each other, "_This is the only way father. I fear a new war is coming. This was the only way I could convince Reyna to be able to travel with me. Dakota and Hazel are more than capable of leading the legion. Of course I will be the war council and Reyna will be the politician. We won't be needed in camp as much, but yes father I do believe this was the only way."_

My father nodded and smiled at me, "I am very proud of you son. You have brought a good name to the house of Neptune!"

He put his hand on my shoulder and then disappeared in a sea green mist. All that was left in the room now was Hazel, Dakota, and Reyna. I eyed me three friends knowing I was in deepest shit with Reyna. I said, "So whose hungry?"

They all rolled their eyes and Dakota was the first to ask, "So are you going to tell what all this was about? I have come to know you pretty well Perce, you don't crave power. You now hold more power than most minor gods...Why?"

Reyna crossed her arms and looked at me. She clearly was not happy with me at the moment. I could obviously see part of her was grateful that I got us promoted to the highest position possible in the Roman Empire, but the fact I didn't consult with her first was clearly the thing that she wasn't happy about. I grimaced before saying, "Dakota, I will tell you, but first you must swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone, as well as I need to IM Nico before I tell you, for I am bound to the Styx as well."

Dakota looked at me questioningly, "Aren't you going to tell them too? I mean don't they need to swear on the river Styx to?"

I sighed this was getting complicated, "Dakota I need you to trust me for a moment. First give me literally two minutes for me to IM Nico, I can't risk breaking this oath, I don't want to be spending any more time in Tartarus then I already have."

Dakota nodded his head but Hazel and Reyna both looked confused. Sure Reyna looked less confused, but that doesn't mean I was off the hook or anything close to that!"

I walked away from the group a bit and focused on the water vapor in the air creating a rainbow, yeah I know new trick, "Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Nico Di Angelo God of Shadows!"

First Iris responded, "Evening Council, your call will be dispatched immediately and congratulations!"

The rainbow then changed into Nico who was in the underworld palace speaking to his father. I cleared my throat, "Nico, I need your permission to break the oath."

He immediately looked at me knowingly. He then looked at his father, but his father had clearly not chosen to question what was being discussed. But he did watch us with great interest. Nico asked, "For who?"

I grinned, "The new Praetors of the twelfth legion I am sure your father has informed you?"

Nico looked back to his dad and he shurgged, "I was getting to that!"

Nico face palmed himself, "I want an explanation later Percy! But yes you have permission to tell the new Praetors, who are they and why do you want to tell them?"

I sighed, "I know you both know and trust these people. One is your sister Hazel and the other is the son of Bacchus Dakota. You remember him I am sure!"

Nico grinned the memory before I had regained my own memory and all of our time together before the war games. He then nodded his head, "I give Perseus Jackson to relay information to people he see's fit. Under the condition they to swear on the Styx of our original agreement!"

Thunder boomed and I nodded thankfully at Nico, "Thanks Cuz I will see you tonight!"

Before Nico could question I swiped my hand through the mist. I walked back over to the three most powerful people in Roman Empire and smiled. I said, "First lets talk about this in the praetor house, Reyna and I will pack our stuff, so we ask you'll remain I the fifth cohort for just one more night!"

They both nodded as we all headed out towards the city of New Rome. As soon as we stepped back into the light roars of applause filled the air! The entire population of the Roman Empire was here! Minor gods of Rome including Reyna's mom were here. Even Mars Ultor was here. He may not be my favorite Roman God, but he saved my life once during the giant war so we are cool. He is certainly no Ares.

As soon as the applause died down our friends and family bowed before the new leadership in Rome. For the except of Mars who just grinned at me. I had saved Frank's life several times and helped him find peace before he left us. I would consider him a friend if I ever needed him. I raised my hands in the air, "The praetors and my fellow council of Rome must have a word in private! Speeches and toast will be given tonight at the party. The Olympians will be here and it will be a party! For now rest I give everyone the day off, to prepare and get dressed up, this will be a night to remember!"

Cheers went up again and people went off in celebration for the day off. Lady Bellona gave me this death glare and some of the other minor gods looked at me in approval of taking this leap forward for Rome. I held out my arm and Reyna took it as we walked towards the Praetor houses. We walked in silence as we still heard congratulations ring the air as we walked through the camp. Finally after several minutes we made it to my Praetor house. There isn't much sleeping in there anymore so Reyna and I use it for meetings and such. Reyna and I have shared a bed even before we got together we never did anything, but after Tartarus my nightmares were... Horrible. She has helped me through some very rough times.

We took seats in the living room of my house and my friends stared at me expectantly. I sighed, "I don't crave power, you guys know that!"

Dakota nodded his head, "That is why I am so confused as to why you did it!"

Reyna's hand was on the table and I placed my hand on her's and smiled at her. She still glared but he features softened. Without taking my eyes off her I said, "I did for her. Reyna. I did it for you."

Hazel and Dakota both looked at me confused and I continued, "A new war is coming. The hardest, but we believe the shortest war is coming. My fight with Tartarus was only the beginning. The Primordial are rising. But we have time."

Hazel and Dakota gasped while Reyna just looked sad. Dakota said, "Then in a time of crisis you stepped up to a higher seat of power I still don't understand?"

Hazel the chimed in, "As Council he can go around the world, collect allies, travel, leave camp as he chooses and pleases."

Reyna's eyes lit up at the idea of what I had now done. I smiled, "Perceptive as always Hazel. Yes, I have fought and won two wars now. I wanted a break, a chance to travel and see the world. This isn't like the Titan or Giant war where we had little hope of winning. We have good chances of winning this war, I on the other hand have much smaller chances. I beautiful women once told me after the second giant war, that she hoped I would fall in love again, find happiness, peace. I may have just found that, but if I have 6 months or a year or five years I plan to spend every night like it could be my last. Hazel you have been going in or out of Elysium for the past year, so I don't feel remorse for asking you of this task. Dakota...You on the other hand, if you wish to step down, I will hold nothing against you. You are a true Roman my friend, with this information you can go off in camp find love and move on yourself live your last few months or years in camp peacefully. But that is your choice!"

Dakota thought for a moment and no one said a word giving hi some time to think. Minutes passed before he spoke up, "Percy. If anyone in this world God, Goddess, mortal, immortal, deserves peace its you. I don't have a girlfriend, I have friends, but they are all here at Camp Jupiter. Percy I will proudly lead the Romans in these final times of peace. I will serve the house of Bacchus proudly. I wish you the best of happiness Percy. How often will you be at Camp?"

I smiled, "I am going to ask my cousin for his blessing tonight. Hopefully he will be able to give the skill of Shadow Traveling. With that ability we will be able to come back and fourth to Camp Rome as fast as we please."

Hazel and Dakota both grinned, but Reyna was still in a shock. I cleared my throat, "Praetors please return to your barracks for now, by tomorrow night Reyna and I will have moved into the council house that the legion can build in one day. But that can all be done after the celebrations tonight. I need to have a few words in private with my fellow council before the party tonight, so if you will excuse us."

Hazel and Dakota clearly took the message and began to depart. Hazel kissed me on the cheek and said her thanks and Dakota slapped his hand on my shoulder in clear appreciation. I heard the door to the house close behind them and I sighed. Reyna looked at me with an emotion I couldn't read. I decided now would be the time to begin profusely apologizing, "Look Reyna. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you might want this to. I thought you would want to travel the world a bit, I am not the only one who fought two wars."

Suddenly Reyna stood from her chair and then paced the room, I was about to start another apology, but she cut me off with a smooth kiss. It was passionate and heavy kiss. I could feel appreciation shoot through this kiss. She broke the kiss and kissed me several times on the head and on the cheek. I smiled at her now, "What was that for?"

When she smiled back at me, my heart fluttered with happiness. She exclaimed, "Percy, you are one of the bravest, nicest, most loyal people I have ever met. You could've chosen any girl in the entire demigod army. You could've chosen most of the goddesses and they would've taken your offer in a heart beat. Yet you chose me. You chose a girl who has only known you for a few years, a girl who wanted to kill you in vengeance when you first arrived at Camp Jupiter. You cho-"

I cut her off with a peck on the lips just to keep her quiet, "I chose a girl who has been there for me in one of the hardest times of my life. I chose a girl who has become apart of my family. A girl who helped...Who helped mend my shattered heart. A girl who was there for me in the night when I woke up crying. A girl who was there for me when I felt like I had lost all hope. Reyna I wouldn't have taken Aphrodite herself over you. I never thought I was say these three little words to another girl, but Reyna...I love you."

She had a mouth splitting smile that was worn on her face, it could've lit up the darkest caves, in the darkest hours. This smile was one I hope I would never forget, because it was beautiful beyond the explainable words. She made her way to my lap where we just continued our kiss. We didn't need words or to go any further than this right here. Finally she broke the kiss and buried her face in the crook of my neck. She whispered in my ear, "Where do you want to go first?"

I began to play with her hair slowly twirling it in my fingers. I said quietly into her ear, "Anywhere. Anywhere in the world you want to go. Land Beyond the Gods or not, I will protect you no matter where we go. The first choice is yours though my lady I will pick second."

I could feel her smile even though I couldn't see it. She said, "I want to go see my sister. Before we start our travels. Then the great wall of China. From there we can go where you want. I would really like to see the terracotta warriors and the wall that the Romans admired for many centuries. Something I never thought I would see, but I would really like to."

I smiled at the intelligence of my girlfriend. Strong like a good Roman warrior should be, smart as any of the generals or centurions. She had the brain and the bronze. Fearless, cunning, and loyal. The perfect combinations to make a good girlfriend for me. I kissed her on top of the head, "I want to go to Athens, see what this whole family feud has been caused for. Athena and Poseidon, I have always just wanted to see the glory of this supposed amazing city. From there back to Rome, I would like to go back to the Coliseum and see it as a tourist instead of a contestant this time."

She chuckled lightly remembering the story I had told her. One of my frequent nightmares though. Seeing those final moments before I fell into Tartarus. I kissed her on the head again and carried her bridal style to my bed. I could tell she was tired, "Lets get some rest before the party tonight."

I laid her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. This was the most peaceful I could be, I felt safe and protected. My last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep was, "I may just be the luckiest man alive."

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter took so long to write. Been a little busy, I will have the next chapter up tomorrow night or the day after at the latest. What do you think of the moves I made in this chapter? I am going to put up a poll on my profile, would you like see Percy and Reyna travel the world for several chapters, a few chapters, or do a time skip? I could write all of these things pretty well so just let me know what the readers think! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. An Unforgettable Party

**Chapter 5**

The party was fantastic. Spectacles like fire works were being throne in the air, children of New Rome were walking about the streets making conversation with older demigods in the legion. It was rather cute actually, seeing the kids talk to the legion like Superheroes. Many were running around with toy swords challenging each other on the honor of Rome! Reyna and I walked through the street her arm laced through mine, when people saw us they would approach us and bow making us both stand awkwardly. No matter how many times we told people not to bow to us, they didn't seem to like following that order. I decided it was time to seek out our newly appointed Praetor's so we could all celebrate this party together.

I saw Dakota by the fountain talking to a little boy who couldn't have been older than five. Dakota was making funny faces making the small boy laugh, I then saw Dakota pull out a small device that he enclosed in the little boys hand. Dakota looked to have tears in his eyes when Reyna and I approached him. I cleared my throat to make our presence known and Dakota and this boy both flinched sharply at turned to us. Dakota's eyes were red and I gave him a smile, "Should we come back later Praetor?"

He shook his head, "No I am okay. I was just talking to my little brother out here. Hard to find some privacy in the mayhem out there. I asked the Vulcan cabin to help me forge the kid a staff, then I had the Trivia kids enchant it to be like you pen Percy. The weapon is way nicer than my first one, but its hard to believe Jimmy has already gotten so old!"

Dakota ruffled the kids hair playfully and Jimmy smiled widely, "When I get older I want to be just like Praetor Dakota!"

Dakota laughed while Reyna and I watched the display of affection Dakota had for the boy, "Nah, you will be better than me, Jimmy you just see. Only a couple of more years in you will be in the fifth cohort just like I was! We will raise you to Praetor one day I promise!"

Reyna looked at the child affectionately and I could tell one day she would want kids. I said, "Dakota we were hoping to celebrate as a group, but if you want to spend some time with your brother I would understand!"

Dakota nodded his head apologetically, "I want to spend some more time with my brother at the party. I hope you guys don't mind!"

Reyna and I waved him off, telling him that we would catch up with him as the night went on! Reyna and I walked around the party and was greeted by several gods. My cousins Jason and Nico were here a long with Piper. Piper kissed me on the cheek while I brought my two cousins in for a hug. Jason kissed Reyna on the cheek, while Nico gave Reyna a hug as well. Nico said, "You got some explaining to do cuz!"

I gave Nico a smile while I went into detail of my plan and what I did to raise Reyna and myself to the council's of Rome. I finished my story with, "If Reyna and I choose immortality at some point we won't have to give up our positions of power in Rome. This was the only way I knew this was going to work! Nico, can I have your blessing?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah, I will come by tomorrow and give it to you after the party. My father told me that my blessing would indeed allow people to shadow travel at will. Your plan was near flawless. Are you sure you aren't turning into a child of Minerva out here."

I recoiled a bit as that was something Annabeth would say to me all the time if I ever said anything intelligent. Jason slightly elbowed Nico, while Reyna and Piper glared at him. He finally realized what he said and put a hand on my shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that Perce... I am sorry man."

I waved it off the pain of the memories still to much to handle, "Don't worry about it man I am fine!"

My friends all eyed me with concern as I patted Reyna's hand that was still laced in my arm. We all walked back to the main activities of the party. We saw Hazel walking through the town with a familiar man. The fact that she was talking around with her arm laced through another guys arm wasn't what surprised us though. It was the fact that we all recognized this man. The chubby baby face and huge body gave him away. The Roman military style haircut also gave us a hint to who he was. I pulled Reyna a long faster as I was keen to catch Hazel and this guy. When I made it behind Hazel I reached out and put my hand on the shoulder of my dead friend. To my great joy my hand didn't pass through the mans body but it landed firmly on Frank's shoulder. Frank turned around with a huge smile on his face, then he saw me and my eyes welled up with tears. I quickly brought Frank into a hug and I felt the tears roll down my eyes. Even Nico looked surprised to see him. Nico looked at Hazel, "How did you do it?"

She shook her head, "One of our father's gifts to me for becoming Praetor was to bring Frank back for one night to see the celebration's and stuff. He is supposed to stay in the shadows for the most part, since dad broke the ancient laws here. He figured it would also serve as a good present to Percy as well!"

I looked at Frank pleadingly, "I am so sorry man. I should've been there when you were fighting the giants. I should've been at your side. Please forgive me."

My friends all looked at me in shock. Nico had this look on his face that he clearly thought this was not a good idea. I wanted to scold him, but Frank had my full attention. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I don't blame you Percy. If I blame anyone, and I don't, but if I did I would blame myself and my father. You killed what six giants in that battle? We couldn't even take one down together. You hold no blame in that one...You know I speak to Annabeth on a pretty regular basis. She is really happy, I just thought you would want to know that. She spends a lot of time with her dad and Luke and several children of Athena that were lost in the war. She is happy Perce. Don't beat yourself up about it anymore."

I gave him a sad smile, "Thanks Frank it means a lot. Have you seen my mom? How is she doing?"

Frank grinned, "Your mom is probably the happiest person in Elysium man. I know she misses you, but she is enjoying eternity with your step dad and their baby girl. Your family is in good hands I promise."

I put a hand on Frank's shoulder and brought him in for another hug, "I am glad you found your happy ending in Elysium man. I hope you are cool with me taking a bit of Hazel's time away from you!"

He through that off like it was nothing, "No, that I am definitely not worried about. We have till the end of time to be together in Elysium. Just don't send her to me to soon, Percy Jackson or I will be coming back to put a Chinese whooping on you!"

We all smiled that Frank was still in good spirits even after death. I suppose he is much happier now that he doesn't have to worry about his life line fading away. We let Hazel and Frank enjoy some more time together as they walked around outskirts of Rome. I told Frank to come see me before he had to go, and the rest of us walked off to see more of the party.

It certainly was interesting walking around with my cousins, Piper, and Reyna. You have four heroes from the great prophecy three former Praetors, Three gods, an ambassador of Pluto, the Champion of Olympus, and those would only begin to cover half the titles the five of us share. We were adored everywhere we went and the party was still a happening place. There was dancing and music in the streets. When we got to back to the square we all took our turns dancing with our ladies. Nico had found Rachel was here with Apollo so she had now joined our little circle to. That was after she about squeezed me to death and yelled at me for not coming to visit her. But we were all back in good spirits having the time of our lives just being around each other. It felt good in such a time of peace.

I saw my father and several other Olympians conversing near the senate house as my friends and I approached them they all turned towards me. Apollo and Mercury were the first to step up and pull me into a hug. Apollo said, "Congrats on the promotion Perce!"

Mercury said, "I was happy to hear your reasoning behind your sudden movement to become council. The Olympian council and I approve even more now of your reasoning."

Athena stepped forward with zero emotion, she eyed Reyna and I, then gave me a small smile, "I am glad you were able to find happiness, Perseus. If anyone in the mortal world deserves it, it was you."

All the gods and goddesses had congratulated me even Mars locked arms with me. The sign of respect from warrior to warrior. We of course exchanged a few words of trash talk just for old time sakes. My friends and I were congregating with the Olympians having a good time, when the reward ceremony was ready to begin.

We all began walking towards the middle of the square where my father and Jupiter would bestow us the true titles of Council's of Rome. Jupiter announced, "Gather around everyone let the ceremony begin!"

After several minutes the party ceased and everyone had gathered around in a large circle around the square. In the circle were the Olympians and a few minor gods that were important to the Roman culture such as Reyna's mother, Bellona. She was still glaring at me even though I had no idea why, but I decided to let it slide and not question it. Jupiter cleared his voice, "We are gathered here today, to conduct a ceremony. A ceremony that has not been conducted in nearly a thousand years. Tonight we are to induct two special people into the legends of the Roman Empire. We will make them the council's of Rome!"

Lightning flashed across the sky dramatically. Jupiter looked down to us and said, "Repeat after me Children. I hear by swear my loyalty to the Roman Empire."

Reyna and I echoed Jupiter's words in unison, "To protect and serve, till my dying breath. To defend the legacies brought fourth to us. In the honor of Rome we become the undeniable leaders. For peace and order we will protect and serve."

I have to say I was expecting something way more complicated. But when we finished the people went up with cheers. The crowd had started chants and Jupiter held his hands in the air to silence the crowd. He smiled, "As the council's of Rome, they are permitted to leave and travel the world to collect allies on the benefit of Rome. There were two newly appointed Praetor's by your council's of Rome and I have the up most faith in your councils decisions. Now back to the celebrations ladies and gentlemen, this is a night we must all wish to remember!"

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the city, "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Jupiter's smile changed immediately and he drew his master bolt. We all looked around. We knew that no one could be inside the pomerian line with weapons so no one was in to big of a panic. But I recognized that voice. Terminus appeared at my side in panic, "Council Jackson there is a Titan here to see you."

Jupiter flashed his bolt took us all to the pomerian line where Atlas stood waiting for me. The camp seemed unharmed, so I took the wild assumption that maybe he came in peace. Jupiter took his master bolt and aimed at the Titan, he boomed, "How did you get out from under the sky?"

Atlas gave Jupiter a wink, "Well nephew, let me tell you how it is. A primordial has offered me a...Internship. The benefits of this internship were great. He banished my curse so now no one must hold up the sky. But all internships can lead to job offers and that is what I am here for. But first I must challenge and defeat, not kill, but defeat a person of high power. He told me the name and lets just say I couldn't turn it down."

Neptune stepped protectively in front of me, "You will not harm my son you son of a bitch! I watched him suffer enough, if you wish to fight him, you will have to go through me first."

Several Olympians roared in agreement, but Atlas just gave us an evil grin, "Perseus Jackson can we parley like gentlemen? Just for a moment."

I nodded, I knew where the Pomerian Line was and as long as I didn't cross it I would be safe. I patted Neptune on the shoulder and he let me cross. Before I could step forward a lone though Reyna grabbed my arm and laced her hand through it like she had all night. We stepped towards the line together, but the Olympians were sticking tight to us. Along with the population of the Roman Empire. He smiled and bowed, "I congratulate you Perseus Jackson. You surpassed all Titan expectations of your future. Mighty council of Rome. I am curious to know why you did it?"

I didn't give Atlas an inch of emotion, "My reasons are not to be discussed. Especially with the likes of you Titan. However if you wish to surrender your weapon to Terminus, I would be glad to let you through the Pomerian Line and join the party. Just know any move you made though would result in a horrible end for you. As you see the Olympians are not abiding by such rules."

The Olympians roared in approval. Atlas smiled, "I prefer to stand in my own safety zone out here. Now I am going to skip the rest of the pleasantries and cut to the chase how does that sound?"

I gave him a nod, "You are putting a grave mood on our party Atlas, please cut to the chase."

Atlas nodded, "Perseus Jackson." Atlas took off a piece of his golden armor and threw it through the Pomerian Line, "I challenge you in a single combat fight. To incapacitation."

Jupiter bellowed, "You may not break the ancient laws in my presence. You do not reserve the right to challenge a demigod."

Atlas face palmed himself and withdrew his gauntlet, "Oh yes my apologies lord Jupiter, Jackson will be the one to challenge me,"

Reyna's grip suddenly tightened on my arm. Pluto gasped, "You bastard. I will have you burn in Tartarus!"

We all looked at Pluto in shock. Atlas began to have a fit of laughter, "You finally detected it oh mighty lord of the underworld! You see Perseus, I have had my man place hundreds of pounds of Greece fire under the Camp Jupiter. Unfortunately most of New Rome will be spared, but it will still burn, the casualties will be high. And I know you Jackson. Any death is so much. Or perhaps I will settle if you send your girlfriend over to me. I could have fun with the new council of Rome."

I clicked the necklace my father had given me for my birthday and green armor wrapped around my body. Before anyone could stop me, I stepped through the Pomerian Line, and riptide was fully extended in my hand and I through the gauntlet on the ground, "I challenge Atlas the Titan of Constellations in a fight in single combat to incapacitation. Upon the condition that he and his allies defuse any kind of traps in Camp Jupiter, or around camp Jupiter."

Atlas frowned, "You have been blessed with intelligence over the years Perseus. I swear your terms on the river Styx."

Thunder boomed in this distance. My friends and family looked at me, and some like Reyna looked scared for me. She tried to cross the line but I shouted, "Nico! Hold her back!"

Nico immediately got the picture and grabbed Reyna from behind causing her to thrash around in Nico's arms. Some of the Olympians tried to council Reyna, as clearly she wanted to help me in this fight, but I wouldn't let her get hurt."

I began to swing my sword in a hypnotic notion. I then click my watch and a Olympian silver shield sprung to life. I bashed my sword onto the shield, "Just like old times Atlas."

Atlas drew his staff, "Just like old times indeed!"

He whirled around like a hurricane and attempted to hit me in the ribs with his staff, I deflected his blow and delivered a punishing blow back to his face. The movement was so fast he barely had any time to deflect it. My sword then struck low and he jumped over it giving my chess a thunderous kick knocking me to the ground. Even with the armor on that hurt like hell! He charged at me in attempt to impale my chess. However I kicked myself off the ground landing back on my feet and clashing blade on staff. Atlas then whirled backwards and threw his staff away drawing a sword from thin air. He charged back at me and our blades met which caused a shock wave to be sent across the grounds. We slashed, dodged, parried, countered, but neither of us were really gaining an inch. I stood back from Atlas, "Your out of practice uncle! Perhaps you should've done some training before coming before me tonight."

The crowd behind me erupted with cheers, knowing I was still getting warmed up. Atlas was starting to sweat and his fatigue was clearly weighing down on him. Atlas snarled, "You aren't doing so hot either, Jackson!"

I gave him a wicked grin, "That was because I was just getting warmed up."

I turned to a nearby sewer and felt a tug at the bottom of my gut. Water shot sky high and surrounded Atlas. I then made the water form into a tight circle. Atlas watched in awe for a moment, but then he realized it was time to fight or die. He charged at me and the ball of water dropped on him. My head was pounding and I was beginning to sweat. I turned the water from burning hot to freezing cold as we all heard Atlas scream in agony. I then dropped the water and brought over to myself where I dropped it on me, causing my energy to surge back to normal. I charged at Atlas with full speed and he hardly had time to block my strike once, he however was not so lucky with my second strike that took his arm completely off.

I boomed, "Surrender Titan. Or I will escort you to Tartarus personally. I am sure your brother is missing the ass whooping I was putting on him in his home turf."

Many people gasped at the revelation. The only who people who didn't were the Olympians who had clearly watched the fight. They even told me about it, once I was out of the pit with Annabeth. It was true I had defeated Kronos in Tartarus. Atlas coughed up water, "What are you?"

I gave him a slight smile, "I am the council of Rome, leader of the demigod army. Nice to meet you. You had your shot, but now its over! I will send your boss your resignation papers."

I took the back of riptide and attempted to smash his unconscious, but he flashed out in a blinding light. I fell backwards at the force of his flash. I growled at my failure. Though my friends and family were going nuts. I surrendered my weapons back to Terminus and patted him on the back as I walked through the Pomerian Line. I boomed, "This is a party is it not, back to the celebrations."

Reyna launched herself into my arms and then took a step back and slapped me, "You idiot! He could've killed you! And you just toyed with him the whole time, like you were fighting Jason or Nico! Percy you could've died. I thought we agreed that you were going to be more careful."

I flinched at the hurt in her voice. I gave her a very apologetic look ,"I was never in danger Rey, I promise. If I had thought Atlas was going to start putting pressure on me, I would've done something else. My earth shaker powers were blocked off though, because I couldn't afford to let out a chain reaction that would blow the whole camp with me in it!"

She pulled me back into a hug, and gave me a kiss a smooth kiss on the lips, "That was for winning!"

Then she slugged me across the jaw, I heard a slight crack, but it didn't hurt to bad, "And that was having Nico hold me back!"

She grinned at me and put her arm where it had been all night. Many people chuckled at the way we bantered and I glared at them half-heartily. We walked back before the Gods and I bowed, "Sorry for toying with him, I thought it would be more entertaining for everyone not to use my powers."

Many of the Olympians shook their head. Jupiter scratched his beard, "You are becoming more and more powerful Perseus. You defeated a very powerful Titan and made it look easy. You must be wary, or you will burn your mortal essence."

I nodded and bowed to my uncle in respect, "Yes Uncle. I will be more careful in the future."

I respected Jupiter far more than Zeus. He was much more responsible and didn't go around breaking the rules all the time. We all made our way back to the party where we went back to the usual celebrations. I knew there would be a meeting held tomorrow about the sudden appearance of Atlas, but we all knew it could wait till tomorrow! As the night went on to the late evening hours Reyna and I sat at the water fountain. It was just the two of us so it was rather peaceful. It was our night and I knew other than the Atlas thing Reyna was having a great time. I had already said my goodbyes to most of the gods and Frank. It was an emotional goodbye, but he promised he would see me again someday. Then we got a visit from someone I didn't expect.

As Reyna and I were talking about our agenda for the week a tall regal women appeared. She radiated with power and authority, much like the other gods did. But this women looked similar to Reyna when she was angry, so I could tell I was about to be in hot water. Reyna and I both stood up and bowed to the women. I said, "Lady Bellona it is nice to finally meet you."

She glared at me, "Perseus Jackson..."

She didn't say anything else to me and turned her attention to Reyna, "Reyna, dear. May we have a word in private?"

Reyna shuffled her feet a bit nervously, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Bellona gave her best fake smile, "I just wanted to talk to you about your future a bit, and I wanted to do so privately. I am sure Perseus will understand."

She gave me a glare, but I never flinched, "Absolutely, if Reyna wants to have some privacy, I will go talk to my cousins."

Bellona smirked, "That's a good boy."

She was really starting to strike a nerve, but I played it off cool, as I waited for Reyna to say something. She finally nodded her head but whispered in my ear, "Don't go far. Stay close."

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek as she walked to her mother and they exchanged small talk until I was out of ear shot. I then began to relax and take a somewhat meditative position. I let the water in the fountain flow to me and power coursed through my body. I just relaxed and played with the water for several minutes, before I heard nearby shouting.

I quickly jumped up and darted in the direction that the shouting was coming from. I stepped in to the open to see Reyna and Bellona clearly having a heated argument, "The boy is dangerous, I command you to stay away from him!"

Reyna retorted back, "I won't let you drive a wedge between us. Percy was there for me and saved my life on multiple occasions. I have been there for him, he has been there for me. I am not leaving him."

Bellona looked down right furious, "No daughter of mine will disrespect me in this way. You will do as I say."

Bellona then back handed Reyna across the face causing her to fall to the ground at the shear force of it."

I darted to Reyna's side and an earthquake shot through New Rome! Bellona's eyes lit up with the flames of war, "Step aside Perseus. I would hate to see you get hurt."

My eyes lit up, "I think it is time for you to leave. Touch her again, and I will have you banished to Tartarus. Even if I have to escort you there myself.

Bellona laughed, "I am a goddess I do as I please. That girl will mind her manners and do as I say. I am her mother."

I growled, "She will do what she wants. I support her decisions. I only caught a small portion of what you were arguing about, but it sounds like she was against it. You will not force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

Bellona made a movement towards Reyna, but I stepped in front of her protectively, "I think its time you leave Bellona. I don't like the threatening message you are putting off to my girlfriend. Not to mention you already slapped her."

Bellona reached her hand back and punched me pretty good across the face. The force would've been enough to knock any other person over, but I stood strong to protect Reyna, even if it was from her own mother. Bellona seethed, "You both want to here what I have to say. So be it. Reyna this boy is not good for you. He is reckless, foolish, and believes he has to bow down to no one, including a goddess of Rome. I will not stand for this kind of respect. You will leave this boys side at once."

I glared at Bellona, but didn't say a word. Reyna was now standing back up and holding my hand showing that she was not going to listen. The fear I saw in Reyna's eyes though were something I had clearly seen before. Something I used to see when Clarisse would cower in fear when Ares came around. I instantly knew Bellona had abused Reyna in the past. I took a deep breath, "Bellona you are no longer welcomed in my presence. The only reason you stand where you are, because you are the mother of a girl I care very much about. I feel that she is threatened by the way she hides behind me, if you take another step forward I will be forced to act swiftly and violently. This is your chance to leave peacefully."

Bellona drew a weapon and I was defenseless. I stepped forward and let out a powerful earthquake. Before she could reach me she stumbled to the ground. I then summoned water from a nearby fountain and made it steaming hot and fired it at Bellona's wrist causing her to drop the sword. She screamed in anger and she shot a blast of godly energy at me. More water came to my aide and protected me from the blast, but eventually the blast kept coming and knocked me to the ground.

Bellona's sword was back in her hands and I was back on her feet. She was preparing to send another wave of God like energy at us so I covered Reyna with my body in protection, but I heard a blade connect to her's and I peaked around to see Nico standing at my side. Nico screamed, "You dare attack the council of Rome and the Hero of Olympus. Percy has done more for this world in his twenty years of life then you have done in all your immortality. Unless you wish to rot in the underworld, I suggest you leave...NOW!"

Shadows flickered around Bellona as she suddenly eyed Nico in fear. I stood up with Reyna still behind me. Bellona gave me one last glare, "This isn't over son of Neptune!"

She then flashed out. I let out a sigh of relief. I then brought Nico in for a hug, "You saved my life right there man, thanks a ton."

Nico glared at me, "Why did you let her push you around like that. You could've turned her into to Jello even without a blade."

I sighed, "I couldn't hurt Reyna's mom dude, that wouldn't have been right."

Nico groaned, "You and being such a damn boy scout is going to get you killed. You have to be more careful."

I turned and looked at Reyna who still looked scared. I wrapped my arms around her waste tightly. I whispered, "She isn't go to hurt you. I am not going anywhere."

She nodded her head still not saying any words. I asked Nico, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

Nico blushed a bit, "When you saved me from the prison in Rome I made a empathy link. It works kind of like the Satyrs, accept I can't read your emotions. I can more of read a vicinity around you. You know how every person has an aura. Well for you, I have changed it to wear your's will flash red when your in danger. All gods of the underworld can see it, but not many others can. Plus that earthquake you summoned alerted Jason and I. I told him I would go check it out first though. Lets get over to him."

I looked at Reyna and held her face up to me, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head softly as I could see tears threatening to spill. I saw a bruise begin to form on the side of her face and I drew water from the fountain and smeared it on her face and bruise immediately disappeared."

She smiled at me thankfully. Then we grabbed Nico's shoulders and shadow traveled over to Jason. Jason looked at the rough shape I was in, "Dude what the hell happened to you?"

I gave him a weak smile, "Lady Bellona was not to fond of me in our first meeting. I will tell you about it Saturday at our gathering. I think its time for these Romans to go to bed!"

Jason smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug, "Congrats on the promotion bro! We will talk more Saturday!"

I nodded at him returning the smile. I then embraced Piper and kissed her on the cheek as she did the same for me. I embraced Rachel with a promise I would come see her and our friends at Camp Half Blood soon. The last person I looked at was Nico, who came in for one last hug he laughed, "This is to much damn hugging for one night. What are we children of Aphrodite?!"

Piper shot a small beam of energy at Nico's but and he yelped, "Not that there is anything wrong with that!"

Piper growled and now we were all laughing even the sad Reyna. With all our goodbyes needing to be said though we were all some of the last people to leave New Rome. We made our way to the Praetor house and entered Reyna's home quietly. We immediately changed into our pajamas or at least something more comfy than we had before. Showers and such could wait till morning. For now we both lied on the bed. Her body was completely against mine. I had my arm around her protectively, knowing that as long as she was in my arms, she would be safe. We both laid their with steady breathing so I whispered, "Are you okay beautiful?"

Reyna trembled a bit. I could feel her body finally begin to open up and breakdown. I had seen this side of Reyna many times, the first time I had helped her through the breakdown was the day I realized I loved her. Even though I hadn't told her yet, tonight may be the night, I finally do tell. She whimpered, "I am sorry Percy. You deserve so much better, my mother could've killed you tonight."

I turned her body towards me so I could look into her eyes. Her dark black eyes were filled with sadness, the site broke my heart, "Then I would've died for you Reyna. I may deserve the best and Rey I have it. Reyna I want you to answer this honestly. I have to know if you are safe around your mother. Does she abuse you, or has she abused you or Hylla?"

Reyna looked broken. The site made me want to summon the Olympians right here and now so I could challenge Bellona in a fight to the death. This look of pain she gave me was unbearable. She cried softly, "When we kids. After our father died, Bellona took us in for about a year to teach us how to survive. She was cruel, abusive. She beat Hylla the worse, because she would always defend me. She used to beat us with the butt of weapons though. Making us cry, and scream, knowing that no one would help us. Then we met Circe and she took us and provided us a home. Then destiny brought us together Percy for the first time. That is where you split my sister and I. She went to Seattle I want to LA. Separated for years. I had only heard rumors on my sisters whereabouts until I sent you on that quest. My mother drove us apart. We both fear her."

I tilted her chin up, "You no longer have a reason to be scared of her. If you don't want it, I will make sure she never bothers you again."

Reyna choked out, "She wanted me to leave you. That's what we were arguing about. I hate her Percy, but she is my mother. You shouldn't make another Godly enemy. I don't deserve you anyways."

I scowled at her, "There is no mortal, or immortal I would rather spend my time with then you. I don't care if our parent's banish us from the world and we have to take refuge in the a closet. As long as I am with you, baby I don't care. I will protect you, until my dying my breath. If you don't want to see your mother anymore, if you never want me to leave you a lone with her again, then it will be done. If I have to ask the Olympian council to put a restraining order on her for you then that is what I will do. Rey I would do anything for you. Move mountains, take the sky, if I can do it I will. Rey I l-"

Reyna interrupted my confession with tears. I soothingly rubbed circles on her back whispering, "Its going to be okay beautiful. I am not going anywhere. We are going to rule together, forever maybe. Who knows, the future may not be amazingly bright. But the distant future is. The next year hopefully is going to be a happy one. When this final war is over who knows, maybe we will settle down. Definitely not retire, but maybe have kids. Raise a family. Fates willing maybe we have a family. Together. You and me. That's all I want in my life now. Is peace and eternity. But eternity isn't worth living unless you have someone to spend it with."

Reyna looked at me with a single tear falling. I gently brushed it off her face, with a bright smile. She said softly, "Do you really mean that Percy? After the war, you may want to have a family with me?"

I gave her my best crooked smile, "If the gods blessed me enough to be with such a beautiful girl, and Fortona and I become on that good of terms, then I want nothing more."

Reyna's tears warped into to tears of joy. She kissed me smoothly for just a second before breaking the kiss. She then swallowed her and buried her head in my chess, "I love you Percy."

I kissed her on the top of the head, "I love you too Reyna. More than I could possibly tell you. Now lets get some sleep we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

**(A/N) Not bad. I wanted to right a unique spin on it. In my story Bane of Olympus Bellona favors Percy so here I wanted to do something a little different. Please check out my story Bane of Olympus by the way. I think that story is actually better and more original, but the reviews over here are better, but we will see! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Authors Note

**(A/N) Hello everyone. I am sad to say this story is going to be discontinued for now. Bane of Olympus is my more popular story at the moment in everything but reviews. I just feel this story has been done a thousand times, and Bane of Olympus is something different, that we haven't seen often on FanFiction. Its also a Percy and Reyna love story, but it will be a bit darker. I think everyone will like BOO far more. **

**If I get a few more request I may continue to this story, it just want to focus on one for now, and hopefully it will become popular!**


End file.
